


Inconsequence

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Holy Grail War (Fate), Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Master/Servant, No Dialogue, One Shot, Partial Nudity, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They could pretend, at least this once.





	Inconsequence

Saber had always wondered what it was like to embrace each day to the fullest. She saw that Irisviel, the woman she swore to protect, made sure to live as if there was no tomorrow.

Because of who she was, a Servant of the Holy Grail War, she knew all too well.

Because of who Irisviel was, Saber understood all too well.

And yet, as they both walked through the sights of this nameless world, the knight and the Einzbern woman could at least pretend. They pushed the reality that their days were numbered to the side, but for a while. Irisviel let her hand rest on top of Saber's, winter cloaks curled lightly around them.

They could pretend, at least this once.

Even as Saber knew this wasn't to be forever, that this all could be shattered at any moment. As night soon fell, as everyone retired to their separate quarters, Saber let Irisviel take her into the darkened bedroom, her hand squeezing hers in response.

In this space that was theirs, they could pretend that there was nothing beyond their wishes and desires. Irisviel let her thighs rest against the sides of Saber's waist, her dress cascading down to reveal her pale, peach-soft, naked body. Saber had only a moment to stare, and she basked in such a sight as her hands trailed up Irisviel's stomach, to her chest, to her full breasts. Irisviel leaned down and pressed herself against Saber, shaking, yearning, wanting more of the knight's touch.

Flustered, such heat twisting inside her, Saber obliged Irisviel only these moments. They could at least pretend their meetings were of little consequence, to bay reality just a little longer.


End file.
